Bittersweet
by shadowmagic13
Summary: Ino dislikes science... a lot. What will happen when Ino gets paired up with her least favorite person? I suck at summaries please read and review. Rated T for safety.


Bittersweet

Disclaimer: don't own it.

A/n: This was originally a project that I had to write for English class. I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I did my best to correct them. I would like to thank Alison and Courtney for proof reading this over and over again until the paper was soaked in red ink.

* * *

Students rushed to their fifth class. The bells ringing in their ears just like every Friday. One girl lingered in the hallway, not really wanting to go to science. After all, it was her worst subject. Minutes passed as she debated whether or not to go to class. Ino didn't need adetention and she wasn't fond of the idea of staying after school for an extra hour. The school day was long enough. She gave in and walked to the science room.

When she got there the teacher, Mr. Hatake, had his back to the class, writing something on the blackboard. Ino slipped into the room quietly and was just about to get to her seat when Sasuke 'accidently' tripped her. She fell with a loud thud.

"You're late," Mr. Hatake growled. "Do you have a pass?"

Ino glared at Sasuke. "What?" Sasuke asked innocently, running his hand through his silky, dark blackish blue hair. "Its not my fault that you can't see where you're walking."

Ino thinking quickly, replied, "Sorry I'm late, Mr. Hatake. My locker wouldn't open. It won't happen again. I promise," she lied.

The teacher sighed. "Fine. Just take a seat."

Ino did as she was told. Much to her dismay, the only seat open was the seat next to Sasuke. Oh! How she hated him. She hated everything about him: his cocky attitude, his Uchiha accent that made every girl's (except Ino's) heart beat a little faster. She hated his deep dark onyx eyes and the way they seemed to sparkle, like glitter did when the light hit it just right. What she disliked the most though, was that everyone loved him. He was what most would consider perfect.

"Class," the teacher continued, "you will be assigned a project". Sakura, the smartest girl in class, raised her hand. "Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Will we be working with partners?" she asked calmly.

The teacher sighed. "Yes." Sakura raised her hand again. "Yes?"

"When is this due?" Sakura asked.

"Tomorrow," replied the teacher. Sakura's hand went up into the air again. This time the he ignored her. "So, as I was saying, you will show your understanding of the brain. You could make a model, or do a speech or whatever. I'm leaving the choice up to you." Mr. Hatake looked around. "Any questions?" He winced as Sakura's hand shot up into the air. "I will be choosing your partners," Mr. Hatake said. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw Sakura's hand fall down to her side. With that, he began to list the partners.

Ino crossed her fingers. "Anyone but Sasuke is fine with me," she said to no one in particular. Sasuke shot her a glare, but Ino ignored it.

"Ino, you'll be with..." the teacher paused. "Sasuke."

"What!?" Ino practically screeched.

The teacher glared at her. "You two are partners. That's final." Sasuke smirked. The teacher finished the list and told the class to get to work.

"I say we make a model ,"Sasuke suggested.

"No. We are making a shirt," Ino growled stubbornly.

"Who died and made you queen?" Sasuke grumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ino spat, while flipping him the bird.

"By the way class," Mr. Hatake announced over the sound of the bell ringing. Ending the argument, "if you didn't finish you should meet after school."

Ino bundled up her books and noticed that Sasuke was standing next to her. "What?" she asked bitterly.

"This is due tomorrow, right?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone. Ino nodded. "Then meet me at my house at five. I live on Maple Tree Road. The address is-"

"I know where you live," Ino growled. Sasuke glared at her.

"Good. Don't be late." He left the room before Ino could say anything else.

time skip

* * *

Ino stood on the sidewalk in front of Sasuke's house. "This is almost worse than detention," Ino grumbled. It was ten minutes to five. She wondered if it was too late to turn around and go back home. She was just about to leave when out of the corner of her eye she noticed a figure by the front door. Sure enough, Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, talking to yourself ?" he asked sarcastically.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Long enough." Ino didn't move. "Are you coming in or not?" Sasuke questioned, slightly annoyed. Ino sighed and walked into the house. "Follow me to the den," Sasuke said casually while walking towards a hallway. Ino followed, silently fuming. A boy who looked no older than nine stepped out of the room Ino assumed was the den.

"Hey, Sasuke, is this your girlfriend?" the little boy whined in a mocking tone.

Sasuke glared at him. "Itachi, leave us alone. We have a big project due tomorrow."

"Uh huh. Sure," whined Itachi sarcastically.

A young woman with jet black hair who looked about 28 stepped out from the room adjacent to the den, carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes. "Is something wrong, Sasu?" she asked.

"Can you please make sure Itachi doesn't bother us?" Sasuke pleaded. "We have a big project to do."

"Sure thing, Sweetie," the woman said, smiling. Sasuke cringed at the word "sweetie". The woman and the boy left. Sasuke was busy finding supplies.

"Who was that woman?" Ino asked casually.

"No one important," Sasuke replied.

"She seems nice," Ino commented as she flipped through a book she found on the floor. Sasuke laughed bitterly. Curiosity getting the best of her, she asked "Why did you cringe like that when she called you sweetie?"

"You really want to know?"

Ino nodded.

"Well, she's my step mom and the little boy, Itachi, is her son." His hands clenched into fists as he spoke. "My mother died two years ago."

Ino bit her lip and kept silent, feeling guilty for asking. Minutes passed until she finally gathered up enough courage to speak. "I'm sorry," she murmured, looking down at the ground. Her words seemed to calm Sasuke down a little bit.

"Me too," he said softly as he relaxed his hands. He glanced at Ino, then back at his watch. "We better get to work"

"Yeah," Ino agreed, noticing that Sasuke had turned back into his old self again. "Hey Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"To be honest with you, I always thought that you had a perfect life," Ino murmured, not looking Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke chuckled to himself. "What makes you say that?"

"Well," Ino explained, "You're popular, everyone loves you, including the teachers. You are athletic..."

Sasuke laughed. " To be honest with you, I always thought _you_ had the perfect life."

Ino laughed with him. "I wish," she replied.

"How about we call it even?" Sasuke asked, holding out his hand as a peace offering.

Ino smiled. "Sure." she said as she shook his hand.

"Good! Then how about a compromise? I was thinking maybe we make a shirt but put a model of the brain on it?"

"Sweet! That sounds like fun."

They started talking while they where working. Turned out they had a lot in common. For example they both disliked math and loved horror movies.

After they finished their project, Ino was about to walk home. "Do you want me to walk with you?" Sasuke asked.

"No thanks. I live just down the road."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ino said smiling.

"Well then do you want to catch a movie sometime? I heard that some cool horror films are coming out soon." Sasuke murmured as he blushed.

"I would like that a lot."

They said goodbye. During the short walk home, Ino began to think about the day's events. "Maybe he isn't so bad after all," she commented as she walked up her driveway.

* * *

Please read and rewiew. Suggestions are welcome. Flames will be used to burn my math homework.

$hadowmagic13


End file.
